The CFAR Small Animal Core, through the Animal Biocontainment Suite Facility (ABC Facility) at the DFCI, will provide CFAR investigators with the following services: 1) Technical support in handling animals potentially infectious to humans or animals. 2) Access to technical support for performing HIV inoculations into chimeric SCID mice, which will be used to evaluate candidate antiviral agents for efficacy and toxicity in this in vivo system. The facility also have the capability in the future to conduct HIV inoculations into transgenic mice capable of supporting HIV replication (should such animals become available as a result of new insights into the role of chemokine receptors). 3) Use of safe working conditions. 4) The use of an animal facility, in which the spread of contagious agents is prevented between animals. 5) Training for safe handling of potential human pathogens in animals.